


Or His Parabatai

by Skylar102



Series: 5+1 Times The Gang Said Fuck [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Gen, cursing, ranting jace wayland, simon is going to have the time of his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Jace is done with today
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Series: 5+1 Times The Gang Said Fuck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680406
Comments: 20
Kudos: 145





	Or His Parabatai

Jace was more than done with today. He’s done with the patrol that he finished today. He’s done with the institute running out of hot water the minute he gets in. He’s done with this double date that Clary decided that they were going to go on again. But more importantly, he’s done with Simon. 

Specifically Simon at this moment.

Clary and Maia thought it would be a great idea to try the double date again after the last disastrous one. Jace doesn’t know why, it was awkward as hell. And he really didn’t want a repeat of last time. 

Now Jace has to endure one of Simon’s many rambles about the most recent star wars movies. And he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll survive the vampires ramblings about the sequels. Turns out not that much longer because Simon says something that has him speaking up before the vampire can even finish his sentence.

“That’s the dumbest fucking thing you have ever said.” Clary and Maia look at him with anger growing on their faces, but Jace ignores them and keeps looking at Simon, who has a look of surprise and confusion on his face. Leaning forward he powers on. “If Yoda had chosen to train Leia instead of Luke, the battle with Palpatine and Vader would have been over a lot quicker. She was first and foremost a princess, then a diplomat for her planet and then even became a general. She would know how to handle herself in intense situations better than Luke and would have never been tempted to the dark side by a few words from a dude who looks like a sad sea cucumber.

“If Leia was the chosen one, the sequels never would have happened because she would make sure that Palpatine was dead instead of assuming he was dead from being tossed down a shaft. Palpatine is the epitome of the Sith so obviously it would take more than a fall to get rid of him. Leia would take him out without a doubt in her mind and make sure he stayed dead.”

Jace finishes his rant and crosses his arms, leaning back in his seat satisfied. The table has gone silent and it’s then he realizes what he just said. Simon is looking at him with stunned silence, mouth opening and closing trying to say words. Clary and Maia stare at him with raised eyebrows, though Maia has a small smirk on her face that’s growing.

“So mundane culture is boring huh Jace?” Maia says, taking a sip of her drink. Jace tries to stutter out a response but Simon beats him to it.

“Dude,” Simon says in awe. “This is the greatest moment of my life. Jace Herondale is a Star Wars fan.”

The giddy look that comes over Simon’s face fills him with a dread that not even demons have ever made him feel.

“I have  _ so _ many questions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
